


Describe each person in your family with just one word

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following parchment can be found on the desk in Ron Weasley's study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Describe each person in your family with just one word

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

_The following parchment can be found on the desk in Ron Weasley's study:_

Family

* * *

Mum- Fierce  
Dad- Obsessed  
Bill- Friendly  
Charlie- Independent  
Percy- Studious  
Fred- Missed  
George- Funny  
Ginny- Strong

* * *

Hermione- Amazing  
Rose- Smart  
Hugo- Loyal

* * *

Harry- Reckless  
Draco- Surprising

Teddy- Brave

* * *

Fleur- Chatty  
Victorie- Fragile  
Dominique- Open  
Louis- Shy

* * *

Audrey- Quiet  
Molly- Focused  
Lucy- Pompous

* * *

Angelina- Impressive  
Fred- Prankster  
Roxane- innocent

* * *

Seamus- Average  
Devon- Simple  
Darren- Ever-changing  
Delilah- Powerful  
Derek- Trusting


End file.
